Como un Suplicio
by Melrosse
Summary: ¡¿Podrías dejar de cerrarte! ¿Te crees que estoy aquí por gusto, porque me encanta rebajarme como un imbécil y rogarle a una mujer a la que al parecer le importo una mierda, pero que para mí ha sido la única maldita cosa buena que me ha pasado, entre toda mi porquería?


_¡Hola!_

_Sé que tengo varias cosillas pendientes por ahí, incluidas_

_varias actualizaciones._

_¡Pero es que no me pude contener!_

_Lo que traigo hoy es un pequeño shot, algo dramático (bastante)_

_Pero que por alguna razón me ha encantado escribir._

_¡Que ando sensible!_

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_Pd. No suelo hacer recomendaciones musicales para la lectura, pero he escrito la mayoría del fic escuchando la canción_

_Say Something, de Christina Aguilera y A Great Big World, así que es probable que si la escuchan, tenga más sentido el fic._

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi beta y amiga, Zhang96, por su continuo apoyo y por presionarme para que no deje de escribir jaja_

_¡Sos el sol!_

_Personajes de , lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no** al plagio._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como un Suplicio<strong>_

- No.

- Sí.

- Malfoy, no.

- Granger.

- No.

- Vamos.

- ¡Te he dicho que no!

- ¡Y yo te he dicho que dejes de ser tan obtusa y me escuches!

-¿Obtusa, yo? Por favor Malfoy, no me hagas reír. Discúlpame por no querer verme como una estúpida por tu culpa, otra vez.

-¿Estúpida? ¿Sabes qué es lo que me parece verdaderamente estúpido aquí? Que precisamente tú te dejes manipular por lo que publique la prensa o lo que murmuren las inútiles secretarias del Ministerio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Por cierto, excelente estrategia tuya esta de tratar de recuperar a una mujer insultando a otras.

-¿Ya se te olvidó? ¿Exactamente cuántas veces le repetiste a Potter que no se preocupara por lo que decían sobre él siendo un mentiroso cuando regresó el Señor Oscuro? ¿O qué me dices de las veces que se lo dijiste a Ginevra cuando aquella estúpida revista no hacía más que acusarla de estar con Potter por su dinero? ¿Cuántas, Hermione? Y sin embargo, yo no recuerdo ninguna ocasión en la que tú me hayas dicho: "_Tranquilízate, Draco. Deja que todo el jodido mundo hable, deja que escriban sobre nosotros en El Profeta, lo importante es que estamos juntos tú y yo, queriéndonos"_. Ni una sola vez.

Hermione enmudeció por un momento.

-No seas injusto, estás comparando dos cosas que son totalmente difer…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué yo soy un mortífago y en definitiva sí estoy mal? – interrumpió malhumurado.

-Esto es ridículo. ¿Es que a ti sí se te olvidó cuantas veces te defendí de Harry y Ron, y de todos los demás que no hacían más que atacarte?

-Esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Granger. A ti sí te importa lo que piensen los demás. ¿Y qué si Potter no quería besarme los pies cada vez que me veía? Eras tú la que estabas conmigo, no ese mártir con sus lentes de culo de botella.

-¿Ah sí? Pues dudo mucho que Pansy Parkinson o Blaise Zabini hubieran estado encantados de tomar el té conmigo.

-Nunca, nunca estuviste expuesta a una situación en la que ellos se comportaran como ese par de gorilas – aseguró Draco mirándola con firmeza.

-Será porque en ningún momento compartiste nuestra relación con ellos – murmuró la castaña con mirada herida.

Draco tragó en seco.

-Estaba tratando de protegerte.

-¿De qué, Malfoy? ¿De ser el blanco de tus amigos por ser una sangre sucia?

-¡Joder, sí! ¡De la misma forma que yo lo fui de los tuyos por ser un maldito mortífago! – explotó.

Los dos callaron por un rato.

-Lo que querías era que te escuchara ¿cierto? Pues ya lo he hecho, será mejor que te marches.

-Esto ni siquiera es sobre los demás, Granger. Esta discusión no nos está llevando a ninguna parte.

-Ya lo has dicho tú.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de cerrarte?! ¿Te crees que estoy aquí por gusto, porque me encanta rebajarme como un imbécil y rogarle a una mujer a la que al parecer le importo una mierda, pero que para mí ha sido la única maldita cosa buena que me ha pasado, entre toda mi porquería?

Draco lucía cansado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la mirada enrojecida y las manos entre el pelo, casi arrancándoselo a puños. El hueco que sentía en el estómago, casi tan grande como el de su corazón vacío, no ayudaba mucho. Tampoco su respiración entrecortada, ni la sangre que comenzaba a calentársele sin medida a través de las venas.

-¡No me gusta nada de esta mierda, joder! – dijo pegándole un puñetazo a la pared empapelada - ¡No me gusta estar todo el día como un imbécil tratando de sacarte de mi cabeza! ¡Odio sentirme como si me faltara una parte de mí, como si me hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de carne, un brazo o una pierna! Estoy harto de mover la mano hacia el otro lado de la cama y encontrarla vacía. Estoy cansado de levantarme cada día, amargado, con este vacío en el pecho que no me deja concentrarme en nada. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que no entiendo por qué carajos ha tenido que pasarme esto a mí! ¡Con la cantidad de mierda de la que tengo que preocuparme todos los putos días y encima estás tú! ¡Y no puedo evitarlo, no sabes la cantidad de veces que lo he intentado! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿De verdad? ¡Pues a mí me ha encantado verte besando a Astoria! ¡Verlos pasear por las calles tomados de la mano mientras tú le demostrabas todo el afecto en público como nunca lo hiciste conmigo! – respondió ella con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas formando finos surcos.

Draco dejó de respirar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó con expresión descompuesta.

-¿Es que ahora lo vas a negar? ¡Deja las mentiras, Malfoy! Deja de engañarte haciéndote creer que no me usaste, que no me destrozaste el corazón, que no me dejaste sin explicaciones, sola y sin respuestas, preguntándome por qué después de todo lo que tuvimos que soportar simplemente decidiste irte y darme la espalda. Deja de hacerme sentir como si todo esto fuese mi culpa. Deja de echar sobre mi espalda tus estúpidos problemas. Deja de tratar que tus excusas valgan. ¡Deja de hacer esto después de todo este tiempo! ¿Piensas que no me sentí como una estúpida cuando te vi con ella, después de haberte llorado por semanas? ¿Acaso crees que no sentí, a pesar de odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, como se desbarataba el mundo a mis pies? ¡Dejaste de responder a mis cartas! ¡Te desapareciste del Ministerio! ¡Fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para buscarte durante días, y tu simplemente te esfumaste como el polvo!

-¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando, Granger?! – casi gritó Draco, completamente confundido y con los ojos acuosos - ¡Yo no te dejé, joder! ¿Es que acaso durante este tiempo me llegaste a conocer aunque sea un poco? ¡Eres la única persona con la que me he abierto, lo único que hice fue demostrarte cuanto te quería, todo a lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por nosotros! No hice más que renunciar a todo lo que conocía, y ¿de verdad creíste que te haría algo así? ¡Nunca recibí una sola carta tuya! Luego del ataque en _Diagon Alley_, Weasel y su hermano fueron a verme a _Malfoy Manor_ y me entregaron una memoria tuya, donde aparecías llorando y alejándote de mí, diciéndome que no querías volver a exponer tu vida por estar conmigo. Me prohibieron acercarme a ti. ¡Me amenazaron con volver a abrir mi caso ante el _Wizengamot_! ¡Y estoy seguro que han sido ellos los que han arreglado que el Ministerio me enviara de expedición al sur de Gales!

Draco la miraba sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro. Un par de lágrimas se le habían escapado, y no pudo evitar sentir la rabia subirle por el pecho al darse cuenta de que todo este sufrimiento había sido provocado por alguien más.

Tampoco pudo evitar el alivio repentino que lo sobrecogió.

Hermione no lo había dejado porque ya no lo amara.

-Y sí, no voy a negar que si estuve con Astoria. Pero si lo hice fue porque estaba harto de sentirme un miserable por tu ausencia.

Hermione lo miraba sin poder mermar las lágrimas, confundida igual que él, con el corazón hinchado de esperanza ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuese cierto, y destrozado de sólo pensar en el sufrimiento por el que había pasado durante los últimos meses.

-Ron no haría algo así – murmuró negando con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse.

-Hemione – susurró él, acercándose a donde estaba ella.

Le tomó la mano con delicadeza. Se tomó unos segundo para apretarla con la suya, para disfrutar de su tacto después de haber estado privado de ella, para acariciarla y transmitirle lo que él estaba sintiendo.

-Si tengo que arrastrar a ese infeliz y ahogarle en_ veritaserum_, lo haré. Haré lo que sea para que confiese la verdad, y si eso significa molerlo a _crucios_, no dudaré.

-Draco – susurró ella con suavidad, apretandole la mano de vuelta y acercando su cuerpo contra el de él, muy despacio, hasta fundirse en un abrazo fuerte y desesperado.

El abrazo de dos almas que habían sido cortadas, una de la otra, separándolas sin razón.

Draco rodeó con brazos firmes la cintura de Hermione, sintiéndola como tanto lo había deseado cada noche desde que dejó de saber de ella. La acariciaba con ansias, casi como un depredador devorando a su presa. Hermione se dejaba hacer, tocando por su parte cada centímetro de piel blanquecina que tenía a su alcance. Esa piel sobre la cual había dormido tantas veces, desnuda bajo la suya.

- No quiero pasar por esto otra vez, Malfoy. No quiero experimentar ese dolor nuevamente. No sé si pueda dejarlo todo por ti otra vez, ¿no lo entiendes? Esto nunca será fácil para nosotros, quizá es mejor así, quizá es mejor que todo esto haya pasado – le dijo retrocediendo un paso, alejándose – Tal vez tú y yo nunca podremos ser felices juntos, y esto solo ha sido una prueba más de ello. Siempre habrá alguien – le aseguró con una sonrisa débil, triste.

Draco negó con la cabeza repetidamente, y dirigió su mirada directo a sus ojos castaños.

-Dime una cosa, Hermione ¿Aún me amas? – le preguntó suplicante.

Ella hizo lo mismo y se concentró en su mirada plateada, con los labios temblándole y el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

-Dímelo – le rogó él en un susurro.

Hermione inspiró con profundidad, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le respondió con claridad.

-Sí.

-Entonces no tienes que dejar nada por mí, no volverás a sufrir y no tendrás que preocuparte por que esto no vaya a funcionar. Déjamelo a mí, y yo me encargaré de hacer que cada maldito día valga la pena, juntos, sólo tú y yo.

Y Draco la tomó del cuello, dominante, y la besó con fuerza. La besó como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. La beso con necesidad, con amor, con desespero y con dulzura, todo a la vez. La besó despacio, luego rápido, y después muy, muy despacio. La besó como le gustaba besarla.

La besó sabiendo que ahora no permitiría que nada, ni nadie, se interpusiera en el medio y lo separara de la única mujer a la que había amado.

La única que lo hacía sentir humano, vivo y feliz.

Completamente feliz.

* * *

><p><em>No sé que tan bueno o malo haya resultado este inesperado brote de inspiración,<em>

_pero espero saberlo en sus reviews!_

_Ojalá que les haya gustado, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)_

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse_


End file.
